Once Upon A December
by rcf1989
Summary: Set in a different time, still in a far far away land known as kingdom Fairview. Written in story teller form, that means like tales were told during the medieval era in Europe. The parts in italics are the story, the rest words of the story teller me
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I once came across and I liked it; I always shared it around this time of the year. Sometimes sooner, sometimes later but always in December. I always tell it this way as I think telling stories should be done respecting the originals and so, this is our tale...

_Once upon a time, in a far far away land known as Fairview lived two queens. The first, reigned for over 12 years, in peace. Nobody dared to disturb her majesty, until the second queen who left the kingdom before the current one took over her place, came back after 12 years to claim her crown back. And in her disgrace, almost nobody seemed to remember her and those who did said she was not the same anymore. She, of course, didn't agree nor disagree with those statements and she also didn't come back at first for her kingdom but after the current queen seemed to turn anyone away from her it was time for a fight. Everyone had to take a side either for the current queen or the past one who now was back._

And then was when our queens finally got their true names revealed.

_The first and current queen was known for her deep green eyes, fiery red flamed hair, her porcelain skin, green suiting her like a glove and her perfectionist behaviour. Some called her the porcelain queen yet her true name was Bree. The past queen who now was back, was kwown for her auburn hair, greenish eyes, coldness yet with a soft spot if you won her confidence, as perfect if not more as Bree was and for wearing red like no other human being has ever done. The red arrogant queen was how her people called her when they didn't truly know her, yet her real name was Katherine._

_Since then, they also got new nicknames in the kingdom: Bree the green and Katherine the red, among others both got, and those who wore any of those colours were meant to be in one of the sides. Those who wore green were in Bree's side, while those who wore red were in Katherine's._

_After some weeks of endless fighting, Queen Katherine the red seemed to have reconquered half of the kingdom of Fairview while the other half still belonged to Queen Bree the green. At some point, all their people couldn't wheter decide with whom they'd be as they found themselves loving equaly both of their queens. Yet some were more loyal to Queen Bree the green yet others thought said queen stole the crown from Queen Katherine the red as soon as she left the kigndom for still unkwown reasons._

_Months passed and everything was still the same, yet the queens were now friendly with each other, especially when they had common enemies. They joined forces to fight against an evil emperor that tried to conquer their kingdom; many people said he was evil and some rumours said he was Queen Katherine the red's first husband. In court, his name or any reference to him, unless it had to do with the fight to forbid him any contact with the kingdom, was not allowed yet the people called him Wayne._

Our poor queen Katherine had to deal with him for years, but only until his last day in the land of our queens. Even queen Bree had to deal with him as well, but one day the ladies of our story found the only way to stop the evil man known as Wayne.


	2. Chapter 2

_Day after day, Queen Bree the green and Queen Katherine the red's joint army fought against the evil emperor Wayne. Even at times, both queens riding their horses joined the fight until one day, in which Queen Bree the green got hurt badly; nobody noticed it except Queen Katherine the red who made her horse run faster so she could help her not yet friend. As soon as Queen Katherine picked Queen Bree from the ground, both went back to the castle and there Queen Bree's wounds were treated. Since that moment, Queen Katherine decided that she was the only one who could really take care of her injured future friend, as she spent day and night next to Queen Bree; both knew they could never trust someone else, as anybody could turn out to be a spy of the evil emperor. As they were in the castle, they allowed their seconds in command in their respective army to be the new leaders of the joint army. A few weeks after the incident, just in time for Queen Bree the green's final recovery they got the best news they could expect: the evil emperor had died in a battle, face to face with their second in command. This, of course, made both Queen Bree the green and Queen Katherine the red really happy as that meant their kingdom was no longer threatened._

_Both queens decided it was the time to celebrate, not only the defeat of their worse enemy, Queen Bree the green's recovery, but also their now strong bond. The queens, during those weeks in which Queen Katherine the red had taken care of Queen Bree, they got to know each other and that made them realize they weren't that different from what they thought. They were now best friends and so they were going to live now in peace and harmony, both in the castle. Of course, they'd be new rules in the kingdom, but all to make everyone happy and content about their new goverment: every six months, one of the queens would be the one with all the power in court while the other one would be her second in command._

And now my dear readers, this is one of my favourites parts of the the tale! Our ladies get into a big catfight in court... During their party!

_As the day of the party arrived, everyone in the kingdom was excited. All the members of the high class were, like usual, invited to the party but also the biggest part of the population, the members of the villages were also invited in another part of the castle for the party. Everything was set and so perfect for when the queens arrived. Queen Bree the green was wearing a dress in her signature colour, whereas Queen Katherine the red was wearing another one with hers. They sat in the table next to each other, smiling broader than ever; they talked, laughed, sang... In short, they had the fun they missed for a long time. For the looks they gave to each other, those that don't need words to be explained, made some suspicious of their true feelings, though those who dared to say in public any affirmation of a supposed and so not confirmed love beyond friendship, as the only one they said to have for each other was a sisterly love, was... Well beheaded or burnt alive with green wood._

_As the food was brought into the room, it was served in different tables, but the one with the best and the most was of course the center table, the queens table. Although now the war was over and so time for peace, the queens still used their beefeaters to try their food before they did; after all, you never knew when someone from your own family could betray you whenever you're eating or drinking. Queen Bree the green's beefeater try her food first and a few seconds later, fell to the ground, dead. This obviously caused trouble as everyone looked to Queen Katherine the red; obviously, she found herself in a trap as she was innocent of such crime, as it was later proved by her own beefeater who sadly joined the other one in dead as Queen Katherine's food was poisoned as well. However, everyone in the room was blaming one or the other queen for the poisoning of the other and the queens, of course, joined the discussion yelling at each other. At some point, Queen Katherine the red was tired of so much yelling and decided to leave the room and go to hers but little did she know Queen Bree the green wouldn't let her go, as she pulled Queen Katherine's dress back to the table making her fall all over the chocolate cake!_

_The new dress of the queen was now ruined, and everyone was shocked. She, however, got up and pushed Queen Bree's face over the rest of the cake. Queen Bree was shocked yet she finally reacted, slapping Queen Katherine across the face. This obviously made them fight just like spoilt girls, yet as they end up rolling all over their table, both of their new dresses were now ruined. But also, something had gotten over Queen Bree the green as she was holding in her hand a pretty big knife, almost like a sword, to kill her friend Queen Katherine the red. Of course, they kept fighting for long, until both end up rolling at the end of the table and landed over the floor. Queen Katherine was the one below and had a horror face as soon as her back hit the ground: someone had left in a hole, and not one made through the years, a dagger in the right position so that either queen, the one who fell over it, would stab herself with it. _

_Queen Bree looked at her worried, tried to move her but it was useless as the more she did the more terrified Queen Katherine looked. She somehow managed to sat Queen Katherine up and unstabbed her back, covering the wound with a cloth while she tried to keep her alive, while Queen Katherine burried her head in Queen Bree's shoulder._

"_I'm dying." Whispered Queen Katherine, feeling her eyes were slowly filling with tears._

"_No, honey, you're not. You will recover like I did, it's my turn to take care of you." Whispered Queen Bree, holding her friend close and tight to her._

_Queen Katherine smiled weakly. "If I die, whenever I do, hold me." She whispered again._

"_I promise." Whispered Queen Bree, who then leaned closer to Queen Katherine's ear to whisper something she could only hear. "You will not die today, my love. I cannot let you, it would be my fault."_

"_It's not, it's whoever poisoned our food. I'll never blame you, I love you too much to think that." Whispered Queen Katherine._

"_I know and I'm sorry for blaming you and I regret saying it, you know I love you too." Whispered Queen Bree and sighed. _

_Suddenly, Queen Katherine the red started coughing and the more she did the more she felt she couldn't breath anymore and so Queen Bree the green hold her tighter. At the same time, some saw how a man started laughing with some kind of evil laugh and made his way out of the castle. A lot of people saw him and all agreed on it: the evil emperor Wayne was clearly not dead._


	3. Chapter 3

_A week later after this incident, was Queen Katherine the red's funeral. Doctors had done their best to save her but after the stab she lost too much blood. This, of course, saddened deeply Queen Bree the green and as she promised, she held Queen Katherine close in her bed as she died. Queen Bree spent days crying, blaming herself for what happened and whising it would have been her the one now dead._

_During the ceremony, other kings and queens from other kingdoms travelled from afar to Fairview and as Queen Bree found out she was pleased at least Queen Katherine would have the funeral she deserved. It lasted for almost two hours, as several people wanted to give a little speech in her honour and for Queen Bree it was hard to hold back her tears yet for her, for Queen Katherine, she did her best._

And here is where the story gets a little twisted. Also there's a time jump as nobody really knows what happened in between and I will respect that and just tell what I know.

_Rumour has it: the spirit of Queen Katherine was in court and lots claimed to have seen her in her signature red, walking around the castle and around the kingdom. Yet nobody took anyone serious when they said so, even if they see her with their very own eyes. And also, it was said her room in the castle would never be touched in any way and the only allowed to enter that room was Queen Bree the green, who spent a lot of time in said room since her friend's dead._

_About a month later, it was comfirmed the evil Emperor Wayne was alive as he send one of his messangers to Queen Bree asking for a meeting in the castle to discuss several ideas for their kingdoms to become one... With a marriage. After a week and many arguments with her court, Queen Bree agreed and three days later Emperor Wayne arrived for their meeting._

_Of course, none of them knew about the intentions of the other and none would agree for that marriage. As Emperor Wayne arrived, everything was set and ready for them to meet alone, yet Queen Bree was prepared in case something... Had to happen._

_  
Endless hours of talk and still, they didn't get any agreement so it was time to take action._

"_Dear Wayne, I don't think our marriage could work." Said Queen Bree, already tired of hearing his countless complaints and useless ideas._

"_C'mon Bree. It would be just a functional one, we wouldn't even need to sleep in the same room." Said Emperor Wayne._

"_That's the problem as I see marriage as a sacred union between two people who are in love and want to share their lives together." Explained the Queen._

"_That's just stupid and useless! I've been married and..." Started to say the Emperor._

"_And I know everything you did to Katherine, every single trick you tried to play her, every single scar in her body." Said the Queen shutting him up. "And that's why I will never accept marrying someone like you... And I know you planned her murder as much as mine today."_

_The Emperor laughed. "Don't be ridiculous! I did nothing to her, I did not plan her murder and I did not plan yours!" _

"_Well it's hard to believe because as I said, I saw all her scars. And isn't it a coincidence that, and just let me tell you, the dagger she was killed with had your initials, Wayne Davis?" Said the Queen knowing he was lying._

"_Obviously someone took it from me." _

"_And all those letters you sent her saying you'd kill her in a moment of weakness and that nobody would ever find out?" _

"_I was just trying to scare her and make her give me her part of the kingdom." He said, trying to defend himself. "And who cares about Katherine anyway? She's dead."_

"_Well I do care for her, and I wouldn't be so sure about her dead... Haven't you heard about her spirit walking freely in the kingdom?" Said the Queen with a smirk._

"_Are you saying those stupid tales and rumours about her being still around are true?" Asked the Emperor not believing what he just heard._

"_Why don't you ask her yourself?" Asked Queen Bree and pointed with her delicate hand to a dark point in the back of the room._

_And as she saw her movement, Queen Katherine the red walked from the shadows into the light of the room. She walked like she was floating on air, with that silky crimson gown making her look ethereal yet alive, with her auburn hair now looking reder and her greenish eyes shining and burning with hate as she looked to her ex husband._

_Evil Emperor Wayne first looked to her deceased ex wife, then to Queen Bree the green and then again to Queen Katherine the red._

"_This has to be a joke!" Exclaimed the Emperor._

"_Really? Does this feel like a joke, Wayne?" Asked Queen Katherine the red as she was already next to him and stabbed him in the stomach with his very own dagger, the same she was stabbed with._

_His eyes widened as he felt the cold going through his skin and then inside, mixed with the feeling of his warm blood coming out of the wound his ex wife caused. "How dare you?" He managed to ask._

"_How do I or did you dare to do all that to me and tried to kill me?" She asked as she unstabbed him and stabbed him again but this time in a lung._

_He gasped in pain as he felt once more the cold steel inside of him. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, being already hard for him to breathe as his lung was filling slowly with blood._

"_Oh we both know what you wanted to do and also you're paying for what you did to Katherine." Said Queen Bree the green, who got up from her seat, walked behind the evil Emperor and stabbed him in the back._

_Both Queens removed the daggers for a moment and looked at him. _

"_You are not going to get out of this one, this is your end." Said Queen Bree and looked at Queen Katherine._

"_I doubt it..." Said the evil Emperor._

"_Say goodbye, Wayne." Said Queen Katherine, her last words to the man who made her life like hell._

_Both Queens raised their arms, daggers loaded, and stabbed him right into his heart, twisting the daggers already inside of his chest trying to cause him as much pain as possible. As they removed the daggers, he fell down to the ground bleeding. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He didn't breath. He was dead, for once and for all._

_The Queens smiled at each other and hugged. They were free, their fight was over, their enemy was gone and now, they could be happy again, together._

_A few hours later, the kingdom already knew the dead of Queen Katherine the red was just an alibi to make the evil Emperor Wayne come and get rid of him, and everyone agreed the idea of their queens was clearly brilliant. And the following day, his corpse was thrown away in a clif and his army and empire was now part of Fairview's kingdom, still controlled by Queen Bree the green and Queen Katherine the red, and lived in harmony until the end of their days._


End file.
